Touhoumon- Ash's Danmacious Adventure
by Gensokyo Storyteller
Summary: A mind-breaking adventure for Ash, Misty and Pikachu in the Land of Gensokyo!
1. Chapter 1- A Whole New Journey

Touhoumon: Ash's Danmacious Adventure

Lemme get this straight, I do not own Pokemon, nor Touhou Project, nor even Touhoumon.  
>Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.<br>Touhou Project is owned by Zun (Jun'ya Oota).  
>Touhoumon is owned by Aichiya Sanae.<br>I only own the fic.  
>Have a safe reading.<p>

Chapter 1- A Whole New Journey

Ash Ketchum stood up all night, wishing to get his first Pokemon. He dreamt of him winning the Pokemon Indigo League. His dream was interrupted by his mother waking him up.  
>"Ash! You're going to miss the Professor Oak 's Pokemon giveaway!" "Oh no! What time is it?", he shouted, running down the street, still in his PJ's "Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander- any one's fine, just please save one for me."<br>Alas , it was too late for him. Some other kids , who came earlier , got them all. There was only one missing. It was a cute little yellow mouse. Its name was Pikachu. " Oh, hi Pikachu", Ash said, smiling. Pikachu, instead, was not amused and a little bit annoyed "Pika-".  
>Prof Oak stated : "It's also called Electric Mouse. It's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."<br>Thus, Pikachu shocked his new trainer. Ash coughed up and grunted "I see what you mean".  
>Prof Oak tried to joke :"Shocking, isn't it? Now take these, your Pok dex and Pok balls". Prof. Oak gives Ash some items and then Pikachu shocks them both.<br>After a quick change back home and saying goodbye to mom, Ash's journey was about to begin.  
>In Route 1 , not far from his hometown, Ash tried to approach with Pikachu and catch some Pokemon, but whitout success. Instead , he succeeded to anger a Spearow gang. "Uh oh! Uh, should we run?", said Ash, trembling in fear. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as they ran away.<br>"Don't worry Pikachu! No matter what I'll save you!", said Ash Pikachu, instead, ran ahead Ash, as to protect him. They were getting along really quickly.  
>The young trainer said: "Don't run ahead! I said I'll protect -ow-!" Pikachu is bombarded by Spearows and then falls.<br>Ash kept on throwing stones to those rapacious birds "Leave it alone Spearows! Pikachu!", then, he picks up his little friend and keeps running until they come to a river cliff. "Well, here we go."  
>Seeing no other way out, they jumped off the cliff.<p>

In the mean time, a girl with red hair and azure eyes was fishing down the river . Suddenly, her line begins to bob.  
>"Hey, I gotta bite! Oh wow! I really think this could be a big one! ...Nah, its just a kid...oh, and a Pok mon! Oh, are you okay?"<br>Ash smiled: "Yeah, I'm ok". Misty (this is the girl's name) scolded him: "Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?" He sighed: "I...I...I think so." "Well, just don't sit there, it needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here You got to get moving now!" "You mean a hospital?" "Yes, for Pok mon." "Can you tell me which way do I go?" "That way."  
>She pointed to the north. Ash then saw the Spearows coming back again towards them and screamed: "They're coming back! RUN!", as he took Misty's bike and puts Pikachu in the basket.<br>Misty shouted: "What are you doing?" "I'm borrowing this.", said him, beginning to scoot away. "Hey, that's my bike!" "I'll give it back someday." "Oh,you!", Misty said , as she started to chase him.  
>"Just hang on now Pikachu!" thought Ash, pedalin as fast as he could. Suddenly, a huge flash of light surrounded the three of them, not leaving trace of them. Spearows calmed down and flew off with a puzzled expression.<p>

Well then, this was the first chapter. R&R and see you very soon. Getto daze!


	2. Chapter 2- Where Are We?

Chapter 2 - Where are we?

Ash, Misty and Pikachu woke up on a cliff, surrounded by florid vegetation.  
>"Um.. Can someone explain us where we are?" - said Ash - "This ain't nothing like Route 1... Pikachu, you okay?"<br>"Pika-" said the yellow mouse, enjoying the fresh air.  
>Suddenly, a shriek broke the relaxing moment. "That voice... Misty?!" The girl was being treathened by a small vampire-like girl. "Reeehh!", the little creature shouted as she threw some red spears towards Ash. Pikachu jumped to block the attack, but it was brutally hit.<br>"Pikachu!" The little rodent was aching from the attacks he got from that creature. It seemed all over when... "CReimu, use Gust!", a female voice ordered to a miko-like girl, who shook her arms as a pair of wings, annoying the vampire girl, who flew away, releasing Misty from her grasp. Luckily, a force shield attutated the fall, which would have been fatal for the girl.

Some hours later, they woke up into a futon.  
>"Ara... You're awake!" said a young girl, from the kitchen.<br>Ash sniffed the air . Vegetable stew, his favourite dish. He unsurely entered the kitchen and greeted the householder. She was dressed as a miko priestess. Her hair were brown and also her eyes.  
>"Good morning,young one. I saved you from that raging CRemilia."<br>"CRe-what?" said Ash with a puzzled face. In the same time, also Misty came downstairs and greeted the priestess."Hello, I'm Misty Waterflowers." "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer in the world!"  
>"Poke-what?"<br>"Pokemon , like my buddy Pikachu." "Pika!" the yellow rodent waved happily to her.  
>"Ara... I get it . By the way, I'm Reimu Hakurei and I'm the priestess here. I also have a diploma as a Bon ka professor."<br>"Bon ka? You mean like puppets?" Ash said.  
>"Yes, real recreations of us.", then she lift a Pokeball- like orb into the sky "Come out and say hi, CReimu! "<br>"Eiimu!", said a smaller version of Reimu waved to her new friends.  
>"Pikachu!" Pikachu shaked his paw with happiness.<br>"That little vampire who attacked us before..."  
>"...is a CRemilia , a Vampire Bon ka. I have to warn you, Bon ka are more dangerous than your Pokemon. Here, lemme get you a Bon ka between these three." Thus, she used three other balls , from which came out another CReimu, a CSanae, a girl with blue eyes and green hair, who waved happily to Misty, and a CSakuya, a girl with silver hair and green eyes, who kneeled in sign of respect.<br>"Now these are: CReimu, the Miko Bon ka, a Normal/Flying type Bon ka" -the little girl yawned in a cute way - "CSanae, the Faith Bon ka, a dazzling Water/Grass type Bon ka. Last but not least, CSakuya, the Maid Bon ka, a tricky Ice/Steel type Bon ka. You can choose one each. Ash, you're the first to choo..." "I choose CReimu. She really gets me the idea of a toughie." CReimu happily hopped into the ball. "Misty-san , you're next. My eyes already know who will you choose" "I guess I'll choose CSanae." CSanae chirped and got in the ball as well.  
>"In this world, I'm pretty afraid that your Pokedex and your Pokeballs won't work, so... " Reimu gave them a brand new Pokedex, the IDollDex and some Miko Orbs, that resembled a lot to Pokeballs , but without a button and with a yin-yang pattern on them.<br>"I have a little errand for you. Go to Scarlet Devil Mansion and try to understand why Bon kas are acting strange recently."  
>"S-S-Scarlet Devil?" Misty began to shiver.<br>"Don't worry, Misty-san! The residents are really kind there!"  
>"Ok, we're on our way, now! We're gonna be the number one here in this new world!" "Pi-Pikachu!"<p>

Heeeey there, this ends the second chapter of our story. Will Ash be able to catch that goddamn CRemilia? Will Misty lose her cool and start to get along with Ash? You'll find out into the next chapter! Getto daze!

P.S. For anyone asking what will be about CSakuya, I already had a few ideas... trust me, you're going to LOVE them! 


	3. Chapter 3- Making Shiny Friends

As they discended from the Shrine, a bush began moving. "Huh? It's the same vampire Boneka of before!" The IDollDex capted for a few seconds and then stated "CRemilia, the Vampire Boneka. A vampire girl who lived for 500 years. She has a childish personality. She can learn Bite, Soar and Dracula Cradle. Also, she is Dark/Flying type, weak to Electric, Ice and Rock Bonekas" "Is that so-? Pika, you know the drill."  
>"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off in a fighting stance. She roared at the yellow mouse and began using her signature move, Dracula Cradle. Suddenly, a swarm of red spears flew trough Pikachu, who dodged them quickly.<br>"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
>"Pii..kaaa...chuuu!" the small mouse shouted while releasing a huge amount of electricity from his cheeks, shocking CRemilia.<br>"Got you now! Miko Orb, getto daze!" he chanted before throwing the Miko Orb to the paralyzed vampire. A white beam of light surrounded her and sealed her into the orb, which touched the ground and started to wiggle. After a few moments, the Orb stopped movin and made an enclosure-like sound. The CRemilia was caught.  
>"Yaaay! I got my first Boneka in Gensokyo!", he said, lifting the orb to the sky. "Pi-Pikachu!" his little friend chimed.<p>Back on the way to Scarlet Mansion, Ash figured out that something was strange about the CRemilia . She didn't have blue hair and a pink blouse, as the IDollDex detected. Instead, both her blouse and her hair were purple. "Misty, can you tell me why is this happening?" The girl jawdropped at the sight. "Oh my Arceus, Ash. You just caught a shiny! I don't even how are they made her shinies, but it resembles like it is!"<br>Ash jumped from joy and started dancing around with Pikachu.  
>"We got a shiny! We got a shiny!"<br>While they were celebrating, however, Misty heard the zip from Ash's bag opening up and a baffled laughter: "Sahahah...".  
>"Ash, look at that Boneka! It's trying to steal your lunch!"<br>" Hey, you! Get back here!" ordered Ash, who was responded from her sticking her tongue out and scooting at all speed. While fleeing, she dropped her hat, a black witch-like hat. The IDollDex stated, after a few minutes scanning: "CMarisa, the Ordinary Boneka. A tricky girl from outside, her magic as strong as that from those born with magic themselves. She is an Electric type Boneka, quite strong to Flying and Water." "Gosh", said Ash, "this is a hard catch. You ready for a good thief- hunting, Pikachu?" "Pika!".

Aaaand here comes chapter three. Next up, Pikachu vs CMarisa, Renko and Maribel, first gym! See you soon! Getto daze! 


	4. Chapter 4- Meet Renko and Mary!

After an exhausting chase, Ash, Misty and Pikachu found the little thief sleeping under a tree, holding Ash's lunch.  
>"She looks so cute!" mewled Misty. "Ok , Pikachu, go there and try to get my riceball back." said Ash, as much quiet as he could be.<br>Pikachu sneaked silently next to her and tried to get the riceball, but he cracked a stick with his paw, waking her up. She wasn't happy of being woken up at all, so she started shooting stars to Pikachu.  
>"Pika?" said Pikachu, really frightened. "Pika-pika-pi!" , he said, triyng to calm her down, but not prevailed. She aimed the little mouse and charged up a beam. "Maariiisaaa!" , she shouted , firing her giant beam straight onto Pikachu, who avoided it really hardly. After she shot, she kneeled, exhausted. "Gonna getcha, CMarisa! Miko Orb! Getto daze!" he threw a Miko Orb to CMarisa, who swung it back to Ash. "What? W-Why?" "The answer is simple, Ashton Ketchum from the Human Realm. That CMarisa is mine.".<br>He turned back. Only him, his rival and his mum knew his full name. "Who are you?" "Oh, how rude of me, I didn't present myself as it is used to be. I'm Renko Usami.", said a 12-like-years-old boy. His hair were brown, but longer than Ash's, and his eyes were dark red. He wore a white shirt with a bright red tie.  
>Renko said, smiling, "I see you are quite interested to my CMarisa."<br>Ash replied, shivering, "Y-Yeah, she looks so damn powerful!"  
>Another girl came out of the blue. Her hair were blonde and her eyes were green. She wore a purple dress and a white hat. Her name was Maribel Han.<br>"Then why don't you fight to see who deserves it? I'll be the judge!"  
>"A pretty good idea, Mar! You ready, Ashton?" said Renko, holding his Miko Orb.<br>"Hell yeah! By the way, my name is Ash!"  
>"Whaaatever! Ok, so each one of you can use just one Boneka! Which you have, I guess."<br>"This will be a pleasure! Go, CReimu!"  
>"Reiimu!", said the miko girl , already ready to fight.<br>"CMarisa, come here!"  
>"Marii!" the witch replied.<br>"CReimu, use Tackle!". CReimu charged to CMarisa with a huge force.  
>"CMarisa, dodge and use Swift." , said Renko, calmly.<br>"Been there, done that. CReimu, avoid them and use Gust!". Reimu avoided the stars coming towards her and swung her arms to distract Marisa.  
>"Get focus, CMarisa." Renko was starting to get nervous.<br>"Now finish her off with another Tackle attack!"  
>"CMarisa, use the Master Spark!"<br>"Master -what?" screamed Ash, but it was too late: the beam attacked CReimu, leaving her KO. "CReimu can no longer battle! The winner is Renko- onee-san!"  
>"Good job, CReimu, now come back." said Ash, pointing his Miko orb to the well-beaten CReimu.<br>"Well. This was a good fight." , said Renko , lending his hand to Ash.  
>"Yeah.." Ash said , as he shook his hand. Suddenly, CMarisa jumped off from renko's shoulder and started to play with Pikachu.<br>"Oh, looks like CMarisa wants to follow you. Do you want her in your team?" "Yeah, but... what about you?"  
>Maribel said: "No worries! Onee-san has a lot of Bonekas with him!"<br>Misty had a brilliant idea: "Since we are travelling through Gensokyo and we have to do an errand to commit for Reimu Hakurei. Will you come with us?"  
>Maribel shouted "Yay! This will be super-mega-iper-ultra fun!"<br>Evryone laughed as new bonds of friendship were created.

Heyy... Sorry to keep you waiting, but had a lot to do in these few days... don't worry! I'll be taking on the first gym next time! Until then, getto daze! 


End file.
